The past and the future
by manga-animelove
Summary: Oneshot. Aki reflex on the past and how her life turned out. My first story, please be nice.


**A/N:** Hello. manga-animelove her. this is my first fanfic as you all properly can see... I'm not sure what happened... I wanted it to be when Aki almost confessed (WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM YOU FELLINGS AKI?) and I tried just to get a shot one-shot and then I ended up with 5 pages...! What the hell... Oh well... I hope you enjoy this fanfic...!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh 5D...!

* * *

><p><strong>The past and the future:<strong>

_The future. So many possibilities that could have changed it all. We could all have stayed in Neo Domino City, instead of facing the world on our own, while we chased our dreams. But then again, if we stayed we wouldn't be completely happy and that was the one thing he didn't want at all. So I guess that's way he asked Jack to duel him, to show us the way towards our dreams?_

A young woman, early in her twenties, her red elbow-length bangs hiding her brown eyes, sat on a chair, looking at a picture. Not just any picture, it was the same picture that was taken the day we, team 5D, won the WRDP and saved the world from total destruction.

She looked outside the window; the sun was slowly setting, kids slowly returning inside since their parents are calling them, the shadows are getting bigger but she did not fear them. Not anymore.

_5 years after I left Neo Domino city, I finished my studies and returned to Neo Domino city, even though I haven't told anyone I was returning. I wanted it to be a surprise. I arrived in the airport after being, who knows how long in a plane and while I was waiting for a taxi, I wondered who and where I should go visit first. _

_At first my parents came to mind, but slowly another person came before them, he who had saved me all those years ago and him I didn't want to tell my feelings to. That's right; it was Yusei Fudo, my savior. When he suddenly came to my mind, I started blushing, damn hormones, I repeatedly thought from when I found a taxi that could get me home and all the way to where my parents were, not knowing that I was on the way. _

She broke her stare at the sunset, took and looked at a picture of her parents and her from before her life was changed forever. There were all happy smiles in the picture; a small smile slowly came to her mouth. She couldn't forget their faces when they came home and saw she was home after been in Germany to study for years.

_I thanked and paid the cabdriver for driving me home and helping me getting all my stuff out of the cab. When he was gone, I looked at the house I spent my childhood in. it was completely dark and were a bit scary, but not as scary as being completely alone, with no one to turn to and everybody hates you for something she didn't ask for or couldn't control. Luckily I still had my spare key to the house so I could let myself in, if my parents weren't home. I turned on the light almost all the places I could since I still don't like the dark. I went upstairs to my room to pack out my stuff. _

_Suddenly a noise came. It sounded like the front door being opened and closed. It was faint but I was sure it was the front door. I quickly grabbed my deck and duel disk, before I remembered. 'What could I use them for?' my psycho powers vanished along with the mark that combined us all, the day we all last saw each other. I cursed, completely forgotten that little detail. What could I do now? Damn I hate feeling helpless! _

_I looked outside my room, while wondering why the lights were turned off looked to the right and saw a shadow from the kitchen; I then looked to the left and made up my mind. I took a vase, which was in the hallway, slowly and silently made my way towards the kitchen. I waited by the doorway, hold the vase right over my head, ready to strike the moment the thief showed himself. _

_My long wait finally paid off after 10 minutes, (Aki's not the most patient person you meet) the shadow went started to move, I could hear the footsteps of the person getting closer to the doorway, where I was waiting. I looked at the shadow again and something seemed familiar about it, but I pushed that out of my mind and made myself ready. _

_Another second and I would have done something I would forever regret, because when I was about hitting the intruder, a voice called out, a voice I know very well. _

"_Who's there? Aki, is that you?" I almost dropped the vase, in surprise. _

"_M-mama?" I quietly stuttered. I sat down the vase and slowly let myself out in the light. After being blinded for a few seconds, my sight slowly returned to see an older, almost complete version of her before her. Shock could be seen on her face, tears in her eyes and a very big smile on her lips. She ran towards Aki and hugged her, while saying "welcome home Aki!"_

She couldn't quite remember who was more surprised of finding each other like that, her or her mother. But she still couldn't help laugh at how silly she felt when she realized that the 'thief' really were her own mother. Even her father got a good laugh when he heard it after coming inside a few minutes later.

She sat down the picture of her parents, happy that they took her little surprise so well, especially when she told them she will stay in Neo Domino city and be a doctor there. They were so happy; their family was together once again. But then of course her father chose to ask her about someone, someone special for this family. At first she was confused at who he was talking about. When she let that thought out that out, her father looked at her mother then they let out a chuckle. Seeing the confused look on his daughters face, he calmed down and told her who he was talking about. She didn't remember the last time she blushed that much. That was just embarrassing. She couldn't figure out who they were talking about, they even talked to her about him before she left, asking her not to let her chance slip with Yusei.

_The morning after I returned home, I was lying down in my bed, thinking. Thinking of a special someone which I, ever since last night couldn't get out of my head. I wonder what he is doing right now. Does he still at Zora's? Is he still the unbeatable king? I didn't have much time to hear news from Neo Domino when I was studying in Germany, like if Yusei was beaten, which I find highly impossible. Well, I better get up. Won't ever see him if all I do is staying in bed. After making myself ready to go outside I made my way downstairs. _

"_Good morning Aki, slept well?" I heard mama ask when I entered the kitchen. _

"_Quite well, thank you!" I answered with a smile. _

"_Then, what do you plan to do today?" I suddenly heard papa ask from behind me. I jumped; quite spooked that he still could scare me like that. _

_I waited to get back my breath and answered; "I really don't have anything to do today so I guess I'll just take a walk, see places and such!" I don't want them to know about my plan today, I don't want them to tease me, not consider the fact that they properly already know it. _

_When I finally escaped the house, I saw my D-wheel just standing there, begging me for a ride. I wondered if you could forget how to drive a D-wheel after some years. Only one way to find out. _

_After strolling around for an hour, I found myself before Zora's place. Did Yusei still live there? I waited there for 10 minutes before I moved and walked over to Zora that just came out. We talked for some time and I found out that Yusei moved a few weeks after we all left, to the tops. That surprised me a little; I never thought that of all places he would live that he would chose tops. I thanked her and drove away. Should I call him? Should I just visit? Or should I just forget it all? No we made a promise to each other. Okay, maybe not a promise, more like a silent agreement but still; it was the first time I seen him like that. I sighed, things were so complicated! _

_I finally reached the tops without realizing it. And what I saw surprised me. Hundreds of girls standing before the doors to the tops, waiting for someone. Not knowing what is going on, she went and tapped the closes girl and asked the__commotion__ was about. _

"_Huh, you don't know? We have been told that the duel king and youngest researcher ever, Yusei-chan will tell us if those rumors about his so called relationship with that woman are true or false! But of course they are false, since Yusei-chan belongs with me!" she let out a creepy laugher too. It creped me out when she called Yusei for Yusei-chan. Sounds so wrong. I reached my D-wheel, turned around and looked at the commotion. Poor Yusei, I'm glad that I don't have to go through that. _

_But still why does 95% of the women, young and old, of Neo Domino stay here? Not safely assumed that he will return right now! _

"_I completely agreed with you!" a male voice sounded right behind me. I jumped and started to turn around, but was stopped by him by setting his hand on my shoulder. "Not here!" he simply stated. "Let's walk for a bit. Away from all this commotion!" with that I found myself being led to the park, still trying to see his face but unsuccessful. We stopped by the fountain in the park and he finally let go of my shoulder. I was almost too scared to raise my head and look at him. What could I say? Hey Yusei, long time no see. Just wanted to say hello and so on? No, sounds to corny. _

"_It's been a long time, Aki!" I heard him say with something in his voice. What that amusement? Is he silently laughing that I feel a bit scared to look him I the eyes? Oh hell no, I won't just stand her and take that. I took a deep breath and looked up; it seemed like I had a funny face, because there stood her long time crush Yusei, took one look at my face and started laughing. I didn't know what to do. It's nice to hear him laugh, since it's rare that he laugh like that, actually the only time ever heard him laugh like that once, when I almost confessed my feelings to him that night. _

"_What's so funny?" I stuttered. I could feel the blush slowly showing itself. _

"_Sorry, it's just your expression I couldn't help but to laugh at" he told me which for some reason, made me blush even deeper. _

"_R-right, but why did we have to go all the way here from the tops? And why here, of all places?" I asked, trying to get the topic away her expression and blush. _

"_That's because they were so noisy and I didn't really feel like fighting against those fan girls again today. And beside I really wanted to talk with you again!" he told me with a smile that made me blush right again. _

_He sat at the edge of the fountain and patted the space next to him. I sat beside him and brought my hands together, waiting. The silence was not awkward as I thought it would be, but a nice silence where you enjoy each other's presence. After some minutes he started asking about her. How did it go? Got some good friends in Germany? And so on. I answered the questions and asked some of my own. There was one question that I really wanted the answer on, but didn't know if I should ask. While trying to figure that out, Yusei must have seen my face since he asked if everything was okay. I slightly jumped, before looking him in the eyes. _

"_You can tell me everything Aki, you know that right?" he told me when I evaded his eyes. _

"_Well, there is one thing..." I trailed off. He looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "When I arrived at tops I heard something…" I trailed off again, damn. He looked at me with those all reading blue eyes of his and waited. "?" I let all out in one breathe. I looked at him and was surprised to see a confused and yet cute expression on Yusei's face. _

"_I'm sorry, but I didn't get a single bit of that. Would you mind repeat that?" oh damn! _

"_W-who is that w-woman you are supposed to have a r-relationship with?" I finally let out after a minute or two. _

"_So that has been eaten you all this time?" all I could do was nodding, one last time he looked at me before he turned his gaze to the sky. "Well she's the most beautiful person I ever seen. Her personality is beautiful as well; she's been through a lot but is kindhearted and caring for those who need it. I think I feel in love with her, when she finally got control of her emotions and forgave her parents." _

_With each sentence I got more and more surprised, is that me he's talking about? No can't be! But how many girls does he know, that was having a really bad time in her life? While thinking really hard over this, I didn't notice that Yusei stood up took her hand and pulled her up towards him. I suddenly found myself facing his chest. Damn, I could feel my face becoming red again. _

"_Aki, you really can't figure it out?" he silently asked, his mouth pretty close to her ear. I blushed even more and hid my face in his chest, hoping he wouldn't see the blush on my face, but unfortunately that didn't happen. "Is it really that hard Aki?" at that I blushed even more, when I figured it out. _

"_Is that a blush Aki?" I could hear the humor in his voice, but I didn't what to do. All I did was standing there, in his arms like a fool. I could feel his gaze and slowly I raised my head to meet his eyes. He opened his mouth and-_

She jumped when two arms sneaked around her from behind. She could hear laughing and slightly relaxed, she turned her head and sure enough, there was the one she loved more than anything, her lovely husband, Yusei Fudo.

"To busy thinking to realize that the sun already set long time ago?" he asked me with a smirk. I looked outside through the window and sure enough, it was already dark. Wow time went by fast. She could feel Yusei's arms tighten around her waist, which made her wonder; when did she stand up? She remember sitting down on the chair. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was just recalling when I finished study in Germany and returned to Neo Domino! About your dear fan girls and the tour in the park!" she felt him shudder when she mentioned the girls but relaxed when the park was mentioned.

"Yeah, that was the best day ever!"

"Definitely!"

_He opened his mouth and did the last thing I thought he would do; Aki Izayoi… will you marry me?" he proposed as he slipped a diamond ring on my ring finger. _

_I was completely speechless. I looked back and forth to the ring and his face. I could feel tears coming but paid them no mind. _

"_YES!" I shouted out in pure joy, as I hugged him. I guess he didn't expect that, for two seconds later we found ourselves in the fountain, soaked to the bone. But I was too happy to pay any attention and before he could get out any words, I kissed him. _

"_I love you" I told him, while my tears keep falling._

"_I love you too…" he said as I keep crying tears of joy in his chest. _

A year had passed since then, we married each other and of course our friends wouldn't miss this for the world. Ruka grew up to be a beauty, Rua never really changed and just got taller, Crow never really changed and neither did Jack.

The future is looking bright. Of course they'll properly face some hardship, but their love was strong enough to handle that. She could feel Yusei resting his hands on her stomach, "Just a few more months, then we will have a wonderful son or daughter!" She told him. He looked at her with a smile and kissed her. yes, the future was looking bright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Soo... What do you think...? was it good...? was it bad...?

please read and reveiw... =D


End file.
